sonic_the_hedgehog_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
New Stardust Federation
The New Stardust Federation ' (新しい星屑連盟 ''Atarashī Hoshikuzu Renmei),also known by its acronym '''NSF (AHR) is a nation established after The Fall of the Eggman Empire,Its founder,and current leader is Adam Winston,the leader of the Stardust Alliance History Origins The original Stardust Federation was created in Stardust Speedway,as a result of a revolution caused by the incompetence of its leader at the time,Because of Little Planet getting blown up by the Eggman Empire (The leader of the original Stardust Federation refused to ally with Eggman,because he knew what Eggman did in Sonic CD,Eggman threatened the leader with the destruction of Little Planet,He still refused,and Little Planet got blown up),The original Stardust Federation had fallen,and many of its leaders were arrested and executed by Eggman,The remaining residents then created the Stardust Alliance,to help multiple goverments that were fighting against Eggman,During the Fall,they managed to capture Eggmanland,and some factories,There were some other countries next to Eggmanland that were destroyed as a result of missile testing,They were considered "dead countries",So the Stardust Alliance had become the New Stardust Federation,2 days after that,Sonic had defeated Eggman once and for all. Post Fall After the Eggman Empire's fall,the New Stardust Federation annexed Eggmanland,its factories,and the countries that were killed off by missiles,After the Deeggmanfication (Removing any signs of the Eggman Empire,and Eggman imagery),work on the New Stardust City,and various other smaller cities started (The NSF started selling improved weapons after the Deeggmanfication,and combined with loans that they have to pay in 50 years,they were able to get enough funds to establish a nation),It took 3 years for the smaller cities to be finished,and another 5 for New Stardust City to get finished,The NSF also established its own economy and currency,the currency being Starries (1,00 US $ = 5 ✪),After the NSF had finished its cities,it was recognized as a nation,Because of this,Starries had become another type of currency in the world's economy,They were able to pay off the debt 12 years after the fall (4 Years after the NSF's cities have been finished,and 2 years after it was recognized as a nation) Laws Related to Eggman Empire Because of its past,The NSF doesn't allow use of Eggman related things,with expections being history books,movies and video games (The Expection is nullified if said movie or video game is Eggman Empire propaganda,in which case,its banned.) Related to Speech,Press and Religion While Adam does generally believe in freedom of speech,press and religion,He did ban the following,because of various reasons: Religions that have rituals that break the law Eggman Empire Propaganda (Its obvious why) Regarding Crimes The following crimes have these following punishments Littering,Vandalism=5 Starry Fine,Will be asked to clean up after themselves,(If Repeated) Obligatory attendance to watch an educational clip about why you shouldn't commit these crimes Or 2 days in Jail (The maximum attendances is 3,meaning that a fourth time will result in arrest) Trespassing=10 Starry Fine (If unintentional),3 days in Jail (If intentional) Theft=A week in Jail,then another one for Community Service. Breaking in Someone's House=15 Starry Fine and 2 days in Jail (If said person didn't steal anything and didn't kill anyone),9 Days in Jail (If something was stolen),1 Month in Jail (If someone was murdered in their sleep) Fraud,Counterfitting Money=100 Starry Fine,6 Months in Jail Underage Drinking,Underage *CENSORED*=8 months in Jail Rape=1 Year in Jail,10 Years in Jail (If victim was a child) Attempted Rape=6 months in Jail,5 Years in Jail (Like the one up there) Murder=5 Years In Jail,Loss of Weapon Licence (If murderer had one),Transfer to Asylum (If murderer is insane) Attempted Murder=2 and a Half Years in Jail. Arson=7 Years in Jail Desertion=15 Years in Jail,life sentence in Jail (If said deserter joined the Eggman Empire) Hacking=10 Years in Jail (If said hacker exposed something illegal a company established in the NSF had done),25 Years in Jail,Life Sentence (If said hacker tried to hack into the NSF goverment's server) Destruction of Public/Private/Federal Property=50 Years in Jail. Selling Drugs=100 years in Jail. Acts of Terrorism,Mass Shootings=Immediate Execution There are many more crimes that i could include,but this subsection would drag on,just pretend they're there. Immigration The NSF will happily accept anyone (but Eggman Empire sympathizers) to become a citizen,as long as they either:have a passport (Those who are in vacations or business trips are automatically considered citizens),or stay in any of the NSF cities for a month. Treatment of those who helped in the Fall Many people that contributed in the Fall are considered legends,and thus are treated like celebrities,GUN Agents are expections,since neither GUN nor its agents want unnecessary attention (If Shadow does visit,he's obligated to carry a Chaos Emerald,This is because of an incident where he ended up getting grabbed from everywhere by fangirls,Ever since that incident,he carries a Chaos Emerald when visiting places,And now he hates getting stuck in extremely small spaces,And no,he doesn't have Claustrophobia,if you ask.),While it is true that Legends visit the NSF rarely (Sonic often visits for Chilli Dogs),The only legend that has extremely rare chances of visting the NSF is Knuckles,This is because he's guarding the Master Emerald,He would come if the NSF has a shard of the Master Emerald (Ever since the events of SA2,he's more careful when trying to get back the Master Emerald,since he accientally broke it when trying to stop Eggman,because of this,chances of ever seeing Knuckles in the NSF are slim af). |- | |- | |- | |} Category:Faction Category:Emerald in the Edge